All Across Valoran
by Darren Reacher
Summary: With key members of Valoran going missing trouble is looming, war is threatening to erupt across the continent. What will the League's champions find as they uncover the investigate? Who will they have to face to put an end to the chaos and unite the land? Follow Twisted Fate as he chivalrously unmasks Valoran's greatest threat. Rated M for later chapters, rated T for the time bein
1. Chapter 1

The Jack of All Trades

"Heed my warning wandering gypsy your life will be one with much hardship. Decisions will be made and empires will fall in your time. Just hope that you aren't destroyed in the upcoming upheaval of all that you know young one. It is destiny..."

"Ain't no fighting destiny then." answered the man with a rakish smile as he took his leave, "Keep the change fortune teller."

Adjusting his hat to block out the blinding sun as he found himself out of the gypsy's tent Twisted fate checked his equipment before setting out of the swamplands. It was quite a trip for a mere fortune but it was worth noting what signs, no matter how cryptic, the future had for the card master. Everything is fine and I've been aching for some Piltover spirits. With the destination in mind it only took thirty minutes of travel for Fate to find himself a seat in one of the city's secluded bars.

"I'll take a corkscrew gyrator and don't skimp on the olives"

Traveling was simple for Twisted, all he had to do was focus and it was like he was able to see the area he was in from above. Focusing on a spot he wanted to warp to and within seconds he was there leaving him with an abundance of extra time relaxing where others would be travelings.

"Ah young master, a pleasure to see you. Welcome back"

"And to you Hank. What do you have for me?"

The usual chuckle wasn't given however as Hank quietly measured the weight of Twisted Fate's words.

"You haven't heard? They say that key members of Valoran went missing."

Grabbing his drink Twisted Fate drank in silence as Hank continued.

"Not the usual summoner or government officials. I'm talking about high profile targets. Champions sanctioned by the summoners, leaders of nations, the prince of Demacia missing!"

The last part giving obvious emphasis to the situation that came into fruition. The set up for a massive all out war across Valoran. Not a single soul wouldn't be affected by such a momentous event.

"And what if I hadn't heard of such a thing? What's there for me to be concerned about?"

Hank nervously hung on each word as he felt something fickle in the air around Fate.

"Just saying you should be more careful if you plan on moving around town alone. Who knows what could happen if even the summoner's circle is compromised"

Downing the last of his drink Twisted Fate simply left the man what was due and left once again adjusting his hat to the blistering heat from above.

"I might just look into it. Thanks for the drink Hank"

His extra time to relax can wait, Twisted Fate had work to do.

Author's Note:

Alright! Thank you reading the first part to my series, bear with the minor intro as more exciting chapters start to flow out. I plan to upload a new chapter every few days until it really starts to get interesting and I will try to make it a weekly thing from then on.


	2. Chapter 2

One of the two...

Having connections is important, even more so when your reputation is close to that of a criminal and Twisted Fate was not an exception. T.F. combed through Piltover backstreets and talked with the more unsavory characters the city had to offer trying to find exactly what was going on. Though crime rates were low, rumors of a massive war sent men into desperation as they tried to adapt to the upcoming bloodshed.

"Better prepare when you can Champion. When things start it's just going to go downhill from here."

"What do you know? Your just a minor player in the grand scheme of things. You don't know what the big boys plans really are."

The two talked in hushed voices as they traded what little information they had and humored what wild rumors they heard from abroad.

"Better watch what your saying. Even champions like yourself don't have it easy. I've been hearing that they abducted some of your comrades and did terrible things to them. Who knows what the summoner's circle is capable of... I'd watch my back if I was you."

"Too late to consider that."

T.F. turned to see what looked to be a mass of incomputable technology aimed at them and ready to fire.

"Don't move."

"Hold it right there partner, we are just two people talking w,e just want to know what's going on."

"Our reports state that you recently came into town Fate and your skill set might be of use for me so I spent all day tracking you down. Come with me, I'm taking you to the station so you can help with my investigation."

As the man moved forward Twisted Fate snatched up a card from his waist. "Looks like you'll be seeing red" A flick of his fingers and the card gushed out a pool of sticky red adhesive as Fate retreated to the back alley.

"Wha? Hey!" Jayce shouted as he struggle with his footing before opening up a gate and switching to his hammer. "Dammit, come back here!"

Turning the corner the Defender of Tomorrow looked to see the card master already in the middle of teleporting.

"Already gone" The card master smirked as he gave a salutary goodbye.

"Stop!" Bringing his hammer to his chest Jayce launched himself into the air using the hammer's propulsion system doing a tidy flip before smashing the ground before him in an attempt to stop the magic user's channeling. The display earned him a grimace of pain from T.F. as he gated away.  
"AHHH! No No No!"

With the his view from above Fate chose a nearby area out of sight to port to before he stepped back out of the gate. The curious zone Fate stepped out of disappeared as quickly as it appeared as he found himself in full force of the blistering heat of Piltover. Adjusting his hat Fate checked if he left anything in the gate he formed. Not much was known about his magic but it didn't seem too smart to stay in the zone for too long. Didn't seem like anything would survive in that area for long as he breathed out in relief. From the roof he had a full view of his would be attacker and more then enough time to understand what to make of Jayce. From above T.F. watched as Jayce threw a tantrum at his failure.

"Only two jokers in the deck and I get dealt you." Fate growled in disgust at the possible lead.

Suddenlt Fate snapped his eyes to attention as he realized another presence looming nearby. Too distracted by Jayce as he was porting he failed to notice the real threat that exposed itself.

"Mighty fine time to be out on a stroll" Fate commented nonchalantly as he readied his arsenal.

"Surprised to see me?"

A bemused smile met T.F. As he turned to face Leblanc. What was she doing here? Were the rumors really true? Was this a sign that all of Valoran was soon going to erupt in utter chaos?

"Truth be told you weren't my target at all." Leblanc purred as she adjusted the gem on her staff. "Although you might be a good addition to as you call it "the big boys" plan."

"Recruiting? What could I possibly do for you?" Twisted Fate ask as he cycled through the cards in his deck. Gold, red, and blue cards were shown in random variables around Fate as his hands glided in and out of the deck. Finally snatching a gold card he glared warily at the deciever.

"We can always use magic users, though yours in particular was created somehow. You were part of that Zaunite experiment right? Now that I consider it you would be just what we need."

Fate adjusted his hat once more before answering. It was still hot in Piltover for some reason and the heat wasn't helping with the tension that came from the appearance of the deceiver. Fate had to be careful his chances of being able to decline and live were slim the chances of getting away was looking even worse.

"Don't mind if I do" Fate smiled lowering his picked card. Fate waited until was greeted with a devilish smile from Leblanc before he threw the gold card from his waist. "Just kidding"

A look of displeasure formed on Leblanc's face as she barely had time to react having an area of stasis formed around her hindering her movement for the briefest of seconds before she readied herself for the upcoming assault. After the first hit Fate flicked three more cards in Leblanc's general direction, didn't matter if they didn't go the same place as long as one of them hit her. Rushing to the side Leblanc found herself taking the full force of one of T.F's wild cards before answering with an attack of her own.

"Child's play!" Leblanc cackled as she sent out a sigil from her staff a homing on Twisted Fate's location.

"Watch and see how descructive magic works in the hands of an expert!"

As the sigil hit T.F. Leblanc was already on him as her staff produced a chain that slowly wrapped around T.F. "Shh..." Leblanc hushed as she put her finger over T.F.'s mouth. "Just let it happen" the seductress whispered in quiet ecstasy as the chain tightened around Fate's legs holding him in place.

"There's no escape" she moaned seductively as she drew her lips closer to Fate's.

Fate's eyes grew wide with shock as the deceiver drew closer. What was going on? A simple nudge from was all she wanted as she sent Twisted Fate plummeting to the alley blow.

"Think of my offer young rogue. We can use more youthful men like you" She gloated as she watched Fate fall below, his fall broken by dirty rubbish cluttering the alley.

Hearing a crash nearby Jayce found Fate's crumpled condition before getting a rough grip on the card shark. "Your going to help me whether you like it or not Fate." were the only words Twisted Fate could decipher as he blacked out.

Author's Notes:  
The plot is underway! I hoped you all found the beginning to be interesting. Since this is my first time posting on I was hoping for some reviews to help my writing. Next chapter coming soon that will hopefully help you understand who might be pulling the strings.


End file.
